


Drawn together

by Simply_marvellous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_marvellous/pseuds/Simply_marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two encounters between Remus and Dora, two very different sides of the same coin and the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, by me. Still mine.

Nymphadora Tonks let herself into the library of number 12. Remus Lupin was sitting on a loveseat in the corner. He gave her the barest glance. Ignoring her as usual. As he had done since she'd cornered him in the hallway two weeks previous.

She allowed herself to relive it for at least the hundredth time.

She'd been trying to get him alone for weeks now. She just wanted to talk to him, really talk to him. But Molly or Kingsley or SOMEONE always seemed to be around.

He'd been on the stairs, walking down with his nose buried in a book, a talent that made the clumsy Auror incredibly jealous. She would have fallen down two flights of stairs by that time.

But she took the opportunity. She met him on the stairs. When he tried to step aside to let her pass she stepped with him. Ever the gentleman he moved again, and she stepped with him again.

When he looked up she gave him a playful smile. "Hello Mr. Lupin," she said.

"Tonks," he replied with a nod and moved to step past her, but she caught his arm.

"I need to talk to you."

Slipping his finger into the book to mark his place he turned his full attention to her. "How can I help?"

Nymphadora Tonks may be many things, but subtlety was not one of her gifts. She could do it, certainly, if she had to. She could trade coded talk with the worst criminals and best minds in the Ministry, but in her personal life she preferred the blunt, in your face approach.

She'd tried to play it easy. She'd traded glances with him across tables and rooms. Caught his eyes following her the moment she entered a room and as she left. Even caught him staring at her bum once or twice, although she was sure he would deny it.

She stepped up onto the same step he occupied. To give her a decent amount of space he had to back up to the wall. She took a step and a half forward and stood on the toes of her boots to put an arm around his neck and press her lips to his.

He didn't move an eyelash. He didn't breath, didn't blink. Didn't kiss her back, didn't withdraw.

When she began to feel ridiculous she pulled back and looked at him expectantly. He regarded her as if she had just threatened him with Nangini and he was trying to figure out how to talk her out of it without provoking her to strike.

"Well?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm…complimented of course, Tonks but…"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Here we go."

"I'm a lot older than you."

"Not much."

"Old enough to be your father."

"If my mum had me when she was 11. You know many first years having babies?"

"Best mates with your cousin."

"If he were here he would say it would be good for you to get your tallow waxed once in a while."

Remus looked away and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And a dangerous monster with no money."

"I have plenty of money. Do I look like I'm hunting for someone to make me a kept woman? I'm an Auror. We risk our behinds every day, and we get paid well for it. Which means I know how to handle monsters. Especially when I have four weeks' notice to prepare."

"Tonks…"

"Look, I'm mad about you. Don't pretend you aren't about me."

"You're a beautiful woman. Anyone would have to be completely blind not to. But…"

"You mean it?" she asked.

"What?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Never seen anyone more beautiful. You can't say no one's ever told you…"

"My boyfriends have always wanted me to change something. Hair longer, skinnier, bigger…"

He cleared his throat. "Well if you want me to punch any of them in the nose I'd be glad to be of service, but as for the rest, no."

"Why not?"

"I told you already."

"And I had an answer for all of it."

"Not answers that satisfied me I'm afraid. Excuse me please." He stepped around her to continue down the stairs.

"Oi!" she called after him. He stopped and turned to look at her apologetically. "You're a clever man who taught at my school, who my cousin approved of enough to be best mates with, you're polite and sweet and you think I'm beautiful with my real face on. Why shouldn't I want all that?"

"Because one evening in 28 I'm none of those things. On that night I would do far worse than kill you."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Fortunately for you, I do," he answered with a nod and strode away. She was about to clomp down the stairs to follow him when she heard him say, "Good evening Molly. Come to feed the hopeless bachelor?"

And now she had him trapped in the library. After the day she'd had she had no pasients for his excuses. She needed something desperately, and while she could get it elsewhere she wanted it from him.

She walked over and pulled the book out of his hand and slammed it down next to him on the end table. "I'm not going to be ignored tonight," she informed him.

He sighed. "What then? You're going to throw a tantrum about what a mature woman you are?"

"No." She slipped into his lap, one creamy leg on either side of him, her plaid skirt riding up her thighs. "No tantrums. No talking at all."

"Tonks, I'm not going to let you-"

She leaned forward and put a finger on his lips. "I've had a lot of bad days since Voldemort returned but this…three families last night. Three. With kids, all of them. I need…something. I need to get my mind off of it. And I could go round to the pub and drink myself into oblivion and stumble home with some stranger or," she rolled her hips forward, "you could help me out."

When he paused she knew she had him. His hands on her hips had been ready to push her over onto the couch and stride away but she had just given him the excuse he needed to do what he'd wanted all along.

His hands flexed on her hips. "You wouldn't."

"Want me to bring him back here so I can introduce you?" She leaned forward. "Or you can kiss me."

This time he responded with a heat she hadn't expected. Then if he had been as repressed as she had…

Then her brain stopped working. His hand found the back of her neck and his tongue demanded entry, which she gave him without hesitation. He dove into her, deep and demanding and passionate. She felt like a fire had started in her stomach, radiating out to her limbs, boiling inside her with excited bubbles.

She pulled away, closing her lips, intending to tease him, but to her surprise he growled and pulled her back down to him, holding her in place while he ravaged her. No part of her mouth was unexplored; it was if he was starving for every taste a new nook or cranny might bring. She felt light headed from the strength of it.

When he pulled away from her she was gasping for breath, her hands on his shoulders, nails digging through his thin sweater, embedded in flesh. His chest rose and fell with exertion as well and when she looked into his eyes she nearly moaned at the passion she saw reflected there.

Suddenly he moved, twisting and laying her down on the loveseat. His hand cradled her head, taking the jarring blow as her head landed just short of the arm rest and lodged itself there. The move had been made so quickly and gracefully she'd barely even registered it, but suddenly she was pinned to the couch with his weight firmly on top of her. She reveled in the heat radiating out of him as he kissed her again.

Now that he had her firmly in place his hands could roam. He growled again as she met his tongue, meeting and withdrawing, thrilling as he sought her. His hand slipped under her shirt, tracing up her ribs and diving into her bra to wrap his hand around her and run his thumb over her nipple. She sighed and flexed into the touch, begging for more.

He withdrew from her mouth again, meeting her eyes once more and then drove into her neck, kissing and licking it as thoroughly as he'd explored her mouth while his hand continued to massage her breast and she made small mewling noises between gasps of air.

She barely registered his hand disappearing from her breast as he attacked her ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth and laving it with his tongue in a way that had to be illegal in most of England.

When his mouth moved up the shell of her ear she felt his hand on her leg. With a thrill of excitement she flexed it more firmly into his hip.

His hand moved slowly, fingers splayed over her as he moved it around to her inner thigh. She opened her legs wider, inviting him in. He took the invitation, moving achingly slowly toward her center as he pulled back to look into her eyes again.

"What do you want?" he whispered to her.

She opened her mouth, not sure what to say, and had to swallow several times before any sound would come out. "You," was all she managed.

"My hand," he supplied. She nodded eagerly. "What do you want my hand to do Nymphadora?"

For the first time in her whole life she LOVED the sound of her name. It didn't sound regal or elegant or any of the Black family traits it had always called to mind for her. It suddenly sounded exotic and indecent.

"Touch me. Please."

"Touch you?" he repeated with a slow smile. "Here?"

It was the barest brush of his fingers over her satin panties but it sent a shock through her that made her hips press up into him. It was so much more erotic than any other touch she'd ever felt.

He'd withdrawn his hand quickly so her hips only made contact with his, but she could feel the proof that he was enjoying himself as well through the four layers of clothing between them. The smile he gave her was positively PREDITORY.

His hand was higher on her hip now, toying with the strap of her underwear. "Maybe we should get rid of these then." She swallowed and nodded.

He moved down to kiss her neck and whispered a word just quietly enough she couldn't hear. She felt the strap under his hand snap away. He braced himself with his arm, keeping his weight thoughtfully off of her as he tugged her underwear down the leg they were still attached to and out of the way, leaving them hanging by her knee. She felt his hand again, creeping closer to her center, long clever fingers lazily tracing her legs until he got THERE.

She gasped and bucked into him again as he separated her with two fingers and ran one straight down the middle in tiny circles until he reached her entrance, dipped just the tip in, and traced the wetness back up while she writhed.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you're so wet. How did that happen?"

"I wonder," she said before she gasped and went ramrod straight and groaned when he did it again. "Why don't you…do something about it?" she gasped.

He kissed her again while his hand continued to move until she was absolutely breathless and gasping before he sat back on his heels.

She met his eyes as he leaned back and watched her as he opened his pants in a blatant display of showmanship she wouldn't have believed him capable of until she saw him push his pants down and pause, daring her to look.

There was nothing she could do. After months of fantasizing and stolen glances she HAD to look.

When her eyes left his he paused for a moment, let her get her fill, then swooped down onto her. He caught her lips again and she felt him kick his pants away, or at least out of the way, before he pressed against her. His hand pulled her leg up, caressing the inside of her knee and pushing himself closer. She closed her eyes and tensed, ready for him, but he paused and whispered into her ear, "Do you want me Tonks?"

"Yesss," she hissed back, rocking her hips forward.

"Like this?" She couldn't understand why he waited. "Quick and dirty on a red velvet loveseat in Sirius' library?"

She looked into his eyes. "Anywhere," she breathed. "Any time. I've waited so long, Remus. Please. I want you."

He suddenly rushed forward, entering her so hard and fast she actually cried out, but she couldn't look away from the eyes burning into hers. She reached up and pushed the too-long hair back behind his ears so she could look into the scarred face without obstruction while he held perfectly still inside her, giving her time to adjust to the feel.

When she shifted her hips it was as if the spell broke. With a growl he dove back into her neck and pulled away from her before rushing back in. She felt him nibble at her neck. In the back of her mind she realized she would probably have marks she'd have to hide, but she couldn't care less. She closed her eyes because at that moment all her sight did was distract her from the amazing feeling of him withdrawing only to rush back into her. It was rough and hurried but it was so RIGHT. That was where he belonged. Beside her, inside of her, on top of her, melded to her.

Her brain spiraled completely out of control when she felt his finger tips brush her. She screamed, she wasn't sure what, as the pressure overtook her in an unexpected orgasm that clenched her thighs around him and bowed her back.

His arm went behind her, pulling her to him as he rocked his hips, his breathing unsteady as he rode out the clenched muscles.

When she came back down to earth she felt him pick the rhythm he'd established back up. "Nymphadora, you completely undo me," he whispered into her neck, his fingers playing over her as he pressed further into her and again as she shifted her hips to allow him deeper.

She could hear the loveseat creek ominously as he sped up, pressing harder into her. She reached behind her and gripped the arm of the couch as if she could hold it together through this frenzied session.

His fingers circled, working magic on her, and she felt the molten pool in her stomach move lower. Her head snapped back this time, her lips drawn back over her teeth as every muscle in her body clenched.

His fingers stopped circling to grab her hip, guiding her to move with him as he drove into her. His thrusts were getting more harried, deeper if it was possible, pausing buried in her as if he couldn't bear to pull away. Finally he buried his face in her clothed shoulder and screamed as she felt warmth spread through her and collapsed on top of her.

He stayed there, both of them drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, trying to fix every detail of this moment in her memory. The raw scent of him, the way his mustache rubbed against her neck as he breathed in and out. She regretted suddenly that they both still had their shirts on, less skin on skin, but then she thought with a smile, maybe it was something to work on later when they were both less worked up and mindlessly needy.

As their breaths slowed and their bodies cooled he suddenly pulled away. He looked away, turning his back on her to retrieve his pants and clothe himself.

"Remus?" She sat up; pressing her skirt self consciously back into place. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but when he turned back to her he was buckling his belt with more vigor than was strictly necessary. "As if you don't know," he snarled at her.

Her stomach curdled and she bit the inside of her lip. She was NOT going to cry in front of him. "I don't though. What is it?"

He turned fully on her then and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You used me."

"I…what?" she asked. "How?"

"You know the full moon is tomorrow."

She swallowed. She had known it was close but… "I didn't. What does it matter?"

He scoffed as he sat at a table across the room to pull on his shoes and socks. "I'm a werewolf."

"That I'm aware of. I don't see why it matters…"

"You must know we're more emotional toward the full moon. More animalistic. More easily prey to our baser instincts. How many books have been written about it?"

She looked down and closed her eyes. NOT CRYING. She remembered reading something. "I just thought it was bunk, like all the rest. There's more fiction than truth. I never gave it much-"

"Well you can go set the authors straight now, can't you? Honestly, Nymphadora, any other day."

She clenched her shaking hands into fists and the first tear fell across her cheek. She looked down and away, hoping he wouldn't notice as the hair swinging into view changing from a vivid pink to a mousy brown. If he would just storm off in a huff at least some of her dignity would be preserved.

"Tonks?" He was in front of her suddenly. Despite the fact that she turned away he knelt in front of her and turned her face to his as more moisture tracked across her cheeks.

"I love you." She couldn't help it slipping out. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. They were supposed to be cuddled up together in a post-coital glow, giggling and breathing in each other's breath and whispering the words to each other.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "That was harsh. My emotions are run away with me."

"I'm not," she snapped back at him as the tears continued to fall. "I'm not sorry. Be ashamed if you want but this is what I wanted. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Don't you understand, Tonks? You deserve better than this. You deserve wine and roses and butterflies. You deserve-" He swallowed convulsively. "You deserve to be made love to. Slowly and gently. You deserve to be loved."

"Then you do it." He opened his mouth and shook his head. "After the full moon if you like. When you're more controlled."

"Dora, do you realize what I could have done to you. I didn't…" Suddenly his hands were on her neck, turning her head this way and that. "I didn't bite you did I? Merlin, I don't even remember."

She swatted his hand away. "You're not going to turn me or something."

"No but I could hurt you. Infect you a little."

"Just stop!" she ordered, shoving him away so he had no choice but to sit back. "Call it a mistake if you like. Spit on the best experience of my life. I wouldn't call-" she paused to lower her voice, "-two orgasms a mistake." He blinked owlishly at her. "I enjoyed that. I LOVED it. And I would jump at the chance to do it again. And again and again, once per month for the rest of my life. I'd like to be loved too. Bullocks, I don't care. I want YOU. However I can get you." She grabbed his face and made him meet her eyes. "When are you going to get that through your shaggy head?"

He tried not to smile, although he ghost of one did cross his lips. "I'll make myself scarce around the full moon," he finally said.

"Remus Lupin, don't you dare-"

"That should keep us both from temptation."

"I'll hunt you down," she threatened.

"You'll find I can be very illusive when I want to be," he answered. He leaned forward to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I'm very sorry, for everything, but most of all for giving you false hope."

Without a further word he retrieved his book from the table and walked stoically out of the room.


	2. And Again

Tonks tripped blearily through the living room, falling hard against the door despite the fact that she had cleared all potential stumbling blocks out of the way. Wand held at the ready she cracked the door a bit. She bit back her surprise at finding Remus Lupin standing outside the door.

She opened the door, rubbing her eyes and smiling at him. "What a pleasant surprise," she greeted him.

He looked her up and down. Hair a very average chestnut at the moment, overlarge t-shirt falling off one shoulder, soft cotton shorts that hugged her hips, purple nails and her wand held firmly in hand.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Sorry." She bit down a yawn. "I'd been up 48 hours, just got home at noon. What time is it?"

"Eight in the evening," he said. "But I didn't mean to wake you." He turned to go.

"Come in," she said, opening the door more widely. "That's eight hours. I'll put some tea on." He paused and she shook her head. "You never come by. Curiosity will kill me if you don't get in here."

He gave her a rueful smile and came into the kitchen. When she stood on the balls of her bare feet to reach into the cupboard he pulled the tea down for her. "Thank you," she said, brushing his hand as she took it.

She carried the tea into the living room and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. She was pleasantly surprised when he sat on the couch next to her.

He hid a smile behind his tea cup when, on the first sip, her hair turned a bright and pleasant red.

She pulled one bare leg up and turned to look at Remus, the cup cradled in her hand. "That's better. Now what can I do for you?" He cleared his throat, looking around the room, everywhere but at her. Her eyebrows drew together. "Is something the matter?"

"No. Well…no. It's just, Dumbledore is sending me on a mission. I'll be gone for a while."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It may be. No more than being here, most likely," he said with a rueful smile.

"Is there something you need from the Ministry? It's not too late, I could go there now."

"No, just the opposite. There's just…something I wanted to do before I go."

She twittered a bit, putting down her cup and putting a hand to her head. "I'm sorry, it's sleep depredation. My head is going places…"

"Maybe you should go with it."

She gave him a wide eyed look. "Now I know I'm hallucinating."

He reached out took her hand. "That night, I told you you deserved to be made love to, and you said I should do it."

She swallowed. "I remember."

He kissed her knuckles. "The full moon is two weeks away. And in case something does happen to me…I don't want your only memory of me to be that."

"You're saying you want to…"

He looked her in the eyes his lips still on her hand. "Make love to you, if you would allow me."

She blinked at him. "But to do that don't you have to be…sort of…in love with me?"

He closed his eyes and looked away, nodding. "I'm afraid I am very much in love with you, Nymphadora Tonks." She looked at him, mouth open. "Well, if nothing else I've managed to render you speechless. I consider that an accomplishment at least."

"I don't…what do you say to that?"

"Well, ideally yes. Although no is always an option, and I would certainly understand it. You can send the old man on his way at any time."

"I…yes." She pounced on him and he laughed, rushing to set his cup down before it spilled everywhere. He found himself nose to nose with her, leaning away as she tried to kiss him and laughing as he pushed her back. "Patients, Tonks," he whispered to her, setting her firmly back on the couch. "We've done this. Tonight is something different." He stood and offered her a hand. "Shall we go to the bedroom?"

Giving him a curious, if eager, look she took his hand and followed him to her mussed bedroom.

She blushed when he entered; moving as if to clean up, but he drew her to him. "I don't care if your bed isn't made or you have a few clothes on the floor," he told her, running a hand down her cheek. "I love this room and the lopsided curtains and the," he glanced back at her bed and chuckled, "and the stuffed owl you sleep with."

She blushed deeper. He reached back to hit the light switch so he could see what color her hair was. A deep velvety red, nearly burgundy, bloomed from her head. Glancing up she blushed more and forced it to a violet. "What color do you like?"

He smiled down at her. "I'm very fond of the color you wore when we first met."

She shrugged. "What was that?"

"You don't remember?"

"I change it a lot."

"Pink. Light pink. And it was spikes but I will admit I like your hair a little longer. Something I can run my fingers through."

She grinned at him, hair turning the perfect shade of pink and falling to her shoulders. "Perfect," he said, running his fingers over her cheek and back into her hair. Then he leaned down to kiss her.

He didn't devour her as he had last time. Although she eagerly parted her lips he merely pressed his lips reverently to hers, tilting his head to get close without encountering her nose, but just as quickly he drew away. She had the irrational urge to stomp her foot and demand he kiss her properly as she knew very well he could but before she could do anything he returned his lips to hers. He lingered longer this time, hands cradling her head to hold her there. He started taking small sips, pressing his lips to hers and withdrawing with the lightest brush of tongue until she was breathless and flushed. He pulled back then to take her in, a tender smile on his lips. "Beautiful," he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss on the baby soft skin in front of her ear, then down to brush light kisses over her throat, the stubble of his chin and soft brush of his eyelashes lingering longer than his lips.  
Her hands fisted in his robes as she swayed, starting to feel lightheaded from the sensation. He seemed to notice because suddenly he ducked and swung her legs out from under her, settling her solidly in his arms. She shrieked and nearly knocked him silly in the mad scramble to catch his neck.  
He laughed at her frantic movements offering a soft, "Shhh," as he walked easily toward the bed. "I have you."  
She nodded, getting lost for a moment in the intensity of his eyes. She couldn't look away as he bent to lay her achingly slowly on the bed. He planted another quick kiss on her lips before he whispered, "You seem to be a bit overdressed. Shall we do something about that?"  
She nodded as he fingered the bottom of her shirt but added, "I could say the same of you. At least I'm down to one layer."  
"Your wish is my command." Smiling he stood and slipped his robes off, discarding his tie and button down, leaving him in a thin white tank top. He kicked off his shoes and shed his socks before he settled himself over her on the bed. "Better?"  
"Better," she agreed with a smile but her roving hands snagged the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He chuckled as he ducked his head and pulled first one arm than the other from the item. "That's much better," she said, tossing it away.  
He watched her with an indulgent smile as her fingers explored his chest. Her eyebrows rose as she felt hard muscle under her fingers. "Why do you hide all this under so many clothes? You're so fit."  
"You don't have to sound so surprised," he chuckled, eyes suddenly studying his fingers as he ran them through her hair. "It makes the transformations easier if I stay in decent shape. I'm rather devoted to it."  
"Well I'm certainly not going to complain," she giggled at him.  
"Thank you," he acknowledged. "But I'd much rather get back to you." She nodded as he reached for her shirt, the lightest blush painting her cheeks as he drew the fabric up and over her head, her arms obediently raised to assist.  
When the shirt was discarded she rested her fingertips on the corded muscled of his upper arms that supported his weight. She watched intently as his eyes took her in. "I can, you know, bigger if you-"  
His eyes cut to hers and he looked suddenly severe as he said, "Don't you dare. This is all you?" She nodded and his face softened as he kissed her again. "You're perfect," he whispered to her and his hand tentatively explored her soft skin. His hand spread as his tongue met hers, skirting her breast, circling before his thumb brushed over the nipple with the barest touch. Still it was enough to leave the girl arching into his hand and hissing into his mouth.

He grinned at her and withdrew, kissing his way down her neck and over her breastbone, nuzzling his way under her breast before sweeping back up to envelope the sensitive nub in her mouth. She cried out as she arched into him again. "Fuck, Remus."

"Not yet," he whispered, rubbing his stubbled chin over her and she mewled at him. "I could get used to that sound," he said as he kissed his way lower, laving at her belly button and pausing over her stomach.

"Dora?"

"Hm?" she gasped.

"I think it's time to dispense with your pants." He ran his fingers under the elastic of the waistband. "May I?"

She giggled at him. "You think you need permission now?"

"A gentleman always asks."

She grinned at him. "Take off yours first," she said with a daring grin.

"So demanding," he said with an answering smile, disposing of his pants. She purred at the bulge in his boxers, foot reaching out to encounter it but he intercepted. "I'm not done with you yet."

He pulled her pants and underwear away in one, raising an eyebrow at the flash of pink hair.

She shrugged. "My hair's the color I turn it."

"Could you differentiate?"

"I suppose I could. It just takes more concentration. And I am having a little trouble concentrating at the moment for some STRANGE reason," she giggled, hooking her leg around him and pulling him close.

"Demanding minx," he said, taking her foot and kissing the toes. She drew in her breath as he leaned forward, kissing his way up her leg, tracing the other hand down the back of the opposite leg. He took his time on the back of her knee; an area she had never before realized was so sensitive, before continuing down. He paid special attention to the juncture of her legs and hips. "Remus," she sighed. "Please."

He placed one final kiss above the trail of pink hair before he spread her and leaned down to run his tongue delicately over her, wrenching a cry from her. "Remus," she moaned. He rewarded her by doing it again before bringing his fingers in to play so that he could watch her eyes roll back in her head. He rolled the pads of his fingers in smooth circles over her, watching her wind up slowly. He gave into the temptation dip his fingers into her, sighing at the soft, warm, very wet crevice that waited for him and chided himself as it took every ounce of self control to hold himself back. He continued to coax her higher, laying over her as her muscles corded. Her legs hugged his hips and her fingernails dug into his back while she folded her head into his shoulder, her teeth slipping over his throat.

He sighed, focusing on his fingers and her breathing until she slipped over the edge, seizing around him. He slipped a finger into her again so he could feel her muscles contract around him. He continued to move, dragging it out as her breathing evened.

She pulled her head back to look at him, eyelids drooping, stretching her slackened muscles. She ran a hand over his cheek. "Why did you do that?"

He kissed her lips briefly. "I wanted to see that. I wanted to make you feel that. With just my fingers no less."

She shook her head at him. "Do it again. Without your fingers this time."

He grinned. "I would love to," he whispered, sloughing off what remained between them and allowing their hips to meet. Letting her feel him. She reached up to kiss him, her hand guiding him into her. He sighed as he lowered himself achingly slowly and completely into her, stopping buried in her, staring at her.

She met his eyes, reaching up to him. "Perfect," she sighed. "Like this is where you belong."

He nodded. "I love you, Dora."

She sighed. "I love you too Remus."

He moved, removing himself and pressing back in. "I love you." He buried his face in her neck, whispering it each time. He reached down between them, grinning against her when she cried out at the brush of his fingers.

"How-" she gasped out, "-how are you so fucking GOOD at that?"

"I like a well sated lover," he said, his brow knitting and his breath hitching. "And when you do THAT with your muscles." He gasped again. "That's just heaven. You're so amazing," he whispered to her, pressing her hair back and kissing her softly and sweetly as he continued his gentle rhythm. There was no frenzied clash of hips and gritted teeth. He would pull back and then press himself gently back into her, nestling firmly between her hips and pausing there for just a moment before he did it again. He carefully bore all of his weight on his arm and continued to move his fingers in that hypnotic way, all the while keeping his head close enough to kiss her lips, her neck, whispering how beautiful she was and how much he loved her and how good she felt.

She was vaguely aware that she wasn't helping matters as his fingers coupled with him moving inside her quickly wound her back up. Her movements were frenzied, her hips coming up to meet him eagerly, nonsensical sounds issuing from her mouth with increasing urgency.

She cried out his name as she topped the rise again, and he had to stop with himself buried in her as her muscles clenched around him. As much as he wanted to see her he had his eyes screwed tightly shut as the barrage of pleasure swept over him.

He stayed still as she came back down, waiting for her breathing to even.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why'd you stop? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Just waiting for you." He shifted again. "Does that feel like anything is wrong?"

She sighed at the feel. "No. Just fucking move would you?"

He laughed again and obliged. This time his movements weren't as smooth. She was so warm and wet and occasionally her muscles would spasm around him, eating away at his control. He needed both of his arms now to hold himself up but her moans seemed to indicate she didn't mind. He sped up, breathing fast, their slick bodies sliding on each other. Their kisses were a heated meeting of lips, her hands were everywhere on him, urging him on, her chocked whispers begging for more. He gave it to her, driving harder into her, pressing himself closer.

He was startled as she was when she suddenly bowed beneath him a third time, and completely unprepared for the way her body suddenly hugged his, milking his member, begging for more.

It sent him over the edge. He growled into her neck. His orgasm didn't seem to end, tiny shocks rolling through long after he thought he was done. He rolled away from her, afraid his arms would give out when lights started to flash behind his closed eyelids.

He lay there, gasping desperately for breath, completely spent. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. When he could finally talk he looked at her. "Are you going to feel bad if you give me a heart attack?"

"Me?" she repeated. "Seems like you were doing most of the giving."

He looked up at her, smiling at her sloppy grin. "I've never had an…experience like that."

"Glad to hear it," she said, crawling onto his chest. "Because I haven't either."

He picked up a tendril of bright blue hair and tickled her shoulder with it. "That's interesting."

She looked at it. "Huh. Didn't intend to do that."

"How about the orange and yellow?"

"What?" she asked.

"Well, the first time you," he cleared his throat, "your hair went orange. The second time it went half blue and I'm guessing on the last go you snuck some yellow in there."

"Really?" She sat up to try to catch her reflection I the mirror. "I usually can't even do two colors at once."

"No one ever told you you did that before?"

She grinned cheekily down at him. "Well there aren't many that get me there twice, let alone three times." Her hair turned pink again, which caught her eye and made her huff. "Yeah, now that I'm thinking about it…"

"Sorry," he said, opening his arms. "But maybe you can come back to me instead of going in search of a mirror."

She grinned as she flopped back on his chest with a contented sigh.

"So I have to ask," he said after a few moments of comfortable silence. "Which do you like better?"

"Hm?" she asked, her foggy brain not taking the meaning.

"The wolf or me."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's not make it sound like I'm going around shagging dogs, could we please?"

He laughed. "Noted."

She considered. "Well, if we want to go at it from a numbers standpoint it would be 3-2 for tonight."

He chuckled. "And if we don't?"

She shrugged. "I like them both," she answered. "There's nothing wrong with hot passionate sex." She looked up at him and smiled. "And there's nothing wrong with slow lovemaking. Especially when it gets hot and passionate at the end."

"Variety is the spice of life?" he suggested.

"Exactly." She lay back down on his chest. "Will you be here in the morning?"

"I would love to but I can't. I'm supposed to leave tonight and I haven't even packed yet." He ran his hands through her hair. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

She snorted. "So ten minutes?"

"I think I'll have to stay a little longer than that so I can indulge myself watching you."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll do my best. Knowing I have this to come back to I'd be mad not to."

She smiled and went to sleep with the thought that when he came back they could embark on a real relationship.


End file.
